


I've rebuilt the universe waiting for you

by frecklesandwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20 coda, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Heaven, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesandwings/pseuds/frecklesandwings
Summary: Castiel waits for Dean in Heaven.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 155
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	I've rebuilt the universe waiting for you

Whisky and gasoline.

With the entire universe at his disposal, Castiel still misses those two smells.

He misses Dean.

_“But you’re always there, you know? You’re the best friend we’ve ever had.”_

Tearing down Heaven’s walls is like popping balloons of stardust. Each particle a different soul, exploding out into the ether with no more borders. The souls find each other, whether they’re meant to or not. It’s their decision now, who they spend eternity with.

A part of him would say he wants Heaven to be perfect, but he’s learned the hard way that perfection is a faulted lens. What he can give it is freedom, and the peace that comes with it. The peace that earth can never give.

_“It’s a gift. You keep those.”_

Of course, he watches over Dean. And Sam. He sees the dog, he sees the bunker and a part of him misses it so much - it creeps up on him at the strangest times. He misses the hard wood, the dimmed lights, he misses the concreteness of it all.

He sees Dean trying, and he loves him for it.

Every day Dean gets out of bed, Castiel breaks down another wall.

It’s funny what people do with freedom. Some fall into old patterns, others branch out as fast and hard as they can. Castiel watches Mary and John - who Heaven, the old Heaven, put together… They scream in each other’s faces now. Too wrapped up in their destiny to leave, too unhappy to stay. But Castiel knows they need time and, in this new Heaven, there’s all the time they need.

_“Let me bottom line it for you: I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?”_

Castiel has to ponder though if given the chance, would Dean stay with him? Would it be just out of gratitude? Would they, too, fall back into their shortcomings, and if so, for how long? But Castiel hates the thought because Dean still has so much time and so much love to give and he wants him to have it all.

But.

Castiel misses him.

_“I’d rather have you, cursed or not.”_

When Dean arrives, he’s so much younger than Castiel wanted. So much more trauma on this man’s shoulder that Cas wants to fix so desperately.

And Castiel cries. It’s such a human reaction, it scares him. He’s never really cried in all the time he spent on Earth. He only cried before the Empty came, but even then it wasn’t sorrow. This time, the pain tucks into his chest and presses it down. For the first time, the word incommensurable rings true to the significance of the moment. Getting him back feels like losing him all over again. Because though Heaven might be ready for Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester should have had more time.

_"I should have stopped you. You’re my best friend, but I just let you go."_

Castiel doesn’t greet him immediately. He lets Bobby go first. He figures Dean would want to meet the people he hasn’t seen in a long time. In a way, Cas only really just left.

“So Jack did all this, uh?”

“Well, Cas helped.”

Castiel sees it. The softness of Dean’s smile. It reassures him. Maybe Dean knew - hoped, even? - they’d meet again. Because his smile says that. He only needed to know how.

Castiel lingers a little longer, watching Dean.

Waiting.

Then it comes.

After the Roadhouse, after the welcome hugs, after Dean settles down in silence. Alone.

Dean’s voice. Clear as a bell.

“Cas, you got your ears on?”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Companion to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663365). Dean's POV of the meeting.


End file.
